Juego de niños
by Hopeless-hikari
Summary: "¿Quieres jugar a ser adulta Hikari?" Estúpido Yamato, todo es como un juego para él, un inocente juego de niños… Del cual el resulto ser el ganador. Al final, jugar a ser adulta salió mejor de lo que esperaba.


- Aléjate de mí Yamato - Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo desafiante tan pronto lo vi acercarse a mí. A pesar de mi mirada hostil. El seguía ahí, parado con esa arrogante y estúpida sonrisa suya por la que miles de chicas tontas y descerebradas se morían. Voltee y seguí mi camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Vamos, Hikari ¿estas molesta conmigo?- inquirió mientras me seguía por los corredores de la escuela como un perrito faldero, ha estado siguiéndome desde que termine mis clases de fotografía.

- Solo déjame en paz, sabes que te odio- refunfuñe, cruzándome de brazos. De todas las personas del mundo tenía que toparme con él, precisamente con él. Si Dios en verdad me odia, quisiera que mi castigo no fuese tan cruel.

- Tú no puedes odiarme y lo sabes- dijo arrogantemente, tomándome de los hombros para luego hacerme girar, ojos llenos de burlona acusación y sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Si puedo, obsérvame! – Rectifique, intente voltear de nuevo para hacer una dramática salida y alejarme de él. Ágilmente atrapo mi muñeca con una de sus manos y tiro de mí suavemente, recortando el escaso espacio que había entre los dos, al menos, la estúpida sonrisa se había esfumado.

- ¿A que le temes pequeña Hikari? Dime – Susurro contra mi rostro, envolviéndome con el azul de su mirar. Si su simple voz lograba que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente ¿Cómo sería saborear sus labios?

- No le temo a nada, es solo que no me agradas, y deja de llamarme 'pequeña' – Le espete, desviando la mirada antes de que notara el leve sonrojo de mis mejillas que provocaba su cercanía.

- ¿Pero porque? Si es eso lo que eres, solo una niña, pequeña Hikari – Discrepo con arrogancia, Yamato sabía perfectamente bien que odiaba ser llamada una niña. Forcejee en vano, tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

- No lo soy, y puedo probártelo Yamato – Replique obstinadamente. Sabía que solo estaba provocándome, tratando de probar mis límites, bueno pues lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¿A si? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – Pregunto acercándose paso a paso mientras yo retrocedía, mi camino fue interrumpido por la pared del edificio escolar, lo maldije internamente por haber sido construido en un mal lugar. Nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia, y sostuvo mi muñeca en el aire, apoyándola en la pared.

-No voy a decírtelo – le dije, agitando mi mano en el aire, tratando de liberarme mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban firmemente con los míos.

- entonces pruébalo, Hikari – Su tono seductor provoco que escalofríos recorrieran mi espina dorsal, sin darme cuenta, mordí mi labio inferior. Mis ojos caramelo se fijaron en sus irresistibles labios mientras mis locos impulsos tomaron una drástica decisión.

- Como quieras – conteste, de un brusco tirón solté mi mano de entre la suya.

Rápidamente enrede mis dedos en su cabello y suavemente lo empuje hacia mí, rozando mis labios con los suyos en un fugaz y dulce beso. Termino tan pronto como empezó, me separe de él, dándole un generoso empujón en el pecho para alejarlo lo suficiente y corrí lo más rápido que pude en la dirección por la que iba originalmente.

-¿Eh? ¡Hikari! – lo escuche gritar mi nombre mientras me alejaba. Acababa de cometer la estupidez más grande de este planeta ¿En qué diablos pensabas Hikari Yagami? Seguramente debe estar burlándose de ti.

Corrí y corrí, como si de alguna manera tratara de alejarme de la enorme vergüenza y rabia que sentía en ese momento. Corrí sin parar hasta llegar a casa. Empuje la puerta y lance la mochila a un lado, intentando recuperar el aliento

-¡Estoy en casa!- Anuncie mientras removía mis zapatos.

-Bienvenida Hikari ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?- Taichi sonrió, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Por favor no preguntes- Me limite a responder. Subí los escalones y me encerré en la habitación, esperando a que Taichi no me hiciera un interrogatorio.

Estúpido Yamato ¡Lo odio con todo mí ser! Y también me odio a mí misma por dejarme llevar por el enojo y mis estúpidos impulsos. Me sentía agotada, emocional y físicamente. Tan pronto mi cabeza toco la almohada mis ojos se sentían más y más pesados hasta que finalmente me quede dormida.

* * *

><p>Desperté más tarde esa noche, sintiéndome un poco relajada aunque Yamato no dejo de atormentarme en mis sueños. Aun podía sentir sus dulces y cálidos labios sobre los míos, mis dedos rozaron suavemente mi boca y deje salir un suspiro. Espero no volver a verlo nunca más, o por lo menos hasta que sea razonable verlo a los ojos después de la tremenda estupidez que cometí. Me levante de la cama y baje los escalones esperando encontrar a Taichi, en su lugar encontré a la persona menos indicada. Ahí, sentado con su usual aire de arrogancia, estaba Yamato. Su triunfante sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.<p>

-Oh, Hikari creí que aun estabas dormida- Dijo indiferente, su mirada penetraba mis ojos y eso me daba rabia ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido?

- Bueno, sentí una perturbadora aura de arrogancia y creo que eso me despertó- Mi voz prácticamente chorreaba veneno. Si las miradas matan… Hikari Yagami seria sentenciada a cadena perpetua por asesinato en primer grado.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Pregunte groseramente. Era realmente inconveniente que este individuo fuera el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ya que eso le daba el derecho de aparecerse en mi casa cuando se le da la gana. Yamato se puso de pie se plantó enfrente de mí. Levante la mirada y lo observe con cautela.

-No me diste tiempo de explicarlo, pero Taichi y yo tenemos un examen mañana y acordamos de estudiar juntos esta noche- informo Yamato. Resople, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Donde esta Taichi? - Pregunte entredientes, enfadada. Podía sentir como me hervía la sangre y como mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse cuando lo sentí acercarse lentamente.

-Koushiro nos prestara un libro para estudiar, así que tu hermano fue a traerlo a su casa- dijo casualmente con esa sonrisa que odio y amo al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que estamos solos. Pequeña Hikari- susurro Yamato contra mi cuello, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Su cercanía me dejo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y podía sentir como mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho.

-Yamato, suéltame- dije con voz quebrantada. Deseando en realidad que nunca me soltase

- Dime Hikari ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pude sentir como sus labios depositaban dulces besos sobre la base de mi cuello, mi respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo y mis mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

-¿Qué fue que?- pregunte en cuanto pude encontrar mi voz para hablar. Intente fingir demencia ante su pregunta, pero no resulto.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, tú me besaste- su voz ronca me suspiro al oído, sentía como mis piernas estaban a punto de derretirse. Estúpido Yamato, odio sentirme tan vulnerable bajo tus manos.

- E-eso, eso fue p- porque tú me p- provocaste- tartamudee. Quería golpearme por sonar tan nerviosa ante él, y sobre todo, por no tener las fuerzas suficientes para desprenderme de él.

-Quieres decir que si te provoco de nuevo ¿lo volverás a hacer? – su pregunta me dejo congelada, su sonrisa se amplió al sentir mi rigidez. Mi boca se partió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Después de todo Yamato siempre ha sabido como dejarme sin palabras.

-N-n- no… Yo…- me las arregle para forzar palabras de mis temblorosos labios.

-Dime Hikari ¿Te gusta jugar a ser adulta?- Yamato volvió su atención a mis ojos, mirándome atentamente. Yo solo sentía perderme en sus celestiales ojos azules.

-¡¿Eh?!- mi voz salió en un sorprendido jadeo, su pregunta me saco ligeramente del trance del cual me tenían sus ojos.

Yamato toma mi mentón entre sus dedos y levanta mi rostro, acercándolo más hacia él. Siento como el estómago se me aprieta y las mariposas comienzan a juguetear dentro de mí, mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho y me tiemblan las piernas. Al mirar sus ojos azules, cualquier duda, rencor, o confusión que alguna vez plago mi mente se hicieron añicos, mientras me veía con una infinita dulzura y…. Amor, si podía sentirlo… una distancia casi nula separa nuestros labios, como deseaba que esa distancia no existiera más.

-contéstame Hikari…. ¿Quieres jugar a ser adulta?- murmuro contra mis labios, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y el aroma de sus labios envolvió mis sentidos, haciéndome enloquecer de deseo.

-Si… Si quiero- suspire con determinación. Inmediatamente sus labios atraparon los míos en un sublime y dulce beso. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en nuestros labios mientras nos sumergíamos en el terreno de un amor prohibido. Un amor por el cual estaba dispuesta a luchar…

_-Te amo Hikari Yagami- _


End file.
